


those stars in your eyes

by SuperStellar



Series: selkies [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, M/M, Selkies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperStellar/pseuds/SuperStellar
Summary: The way to a man's heart is through his stomach. What about a selkie's?
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Series: selkies [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574620
Comments: 6
Kudos: 116





	those stars in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i didn't even reread this once i was done writing it, so not only is this un-beta'd like literally everything i've ever written here, but i didn't even do another skim of it SO YEAH

Raihan went through his day in a haze. He packed up his tent. He walked back to his car. He drove back to civilization. He got extremely drunk and collapsed into a hotel room bed.

When he woke up with the world’s worst hangover, he found that it didn’t make things better. He hated being hungover.

He saw a lot of strange and wonderful things in the world – a hazard of the profession – but this was definitely the first time he’d seen _magic._ Don’t get him wrong, he wasn’t one of those super logical _everything must be explained with an equation_ types; he believed in the magic and spirituality that one could experience with the natural world. A sunset could move you to tears. Being in a storm was humbling.

But none of that meshed with the man with the alluring golden eyes.

A man who could turn into a seal.

He could’ve brushed it all off as his overactive imagination, but when he checked his photos, there he was. Curse the wide angle lens he was using. The man was there. The seal was there. In fact, there was also a hilarious picture of the man as he tried to take down Raihan’s setup.

He groaned. The thing was, the man was _hot._ He was _unreasonably_ hot. And he knew better than to want to bang a folklore creature known for either being confined because someone stole their skin (Raihan felt glad he returned the cape that one time), or for being powerful sexual beings who came ashore to fulfill the desires of lonely wives. Based on what he’d seen of the man's personality, it seemed like he was veering more towards the imprisonment type of fable rather than the no strings attached sex kind.

He may have spent some time searching the internet about selkies.

It also said something that he was referring to the man as _the man_ instead of his name. Leon would probably be better suited to a sea lion than a seal.

Raihan sighed. He got out of bed. He packed up his car and drove back out to the middle of nowhere, making a pit stop to pick up more food (buying extra bacon was probably his clumsiest attempt at seduction ever, but how did one even seduce a selkie?). He walked back to that beautiful craggy seaside. He set up his tent and his camp chair. And he sat, waiting and hoping that the man would come back. Maybe he should try the whole summoning a selkie with tears thing? But he didn’t know what he would do if a different selkie showed up for sex. He only wanted Leon.

He was such a sucker for a pretty face.

He aimlessly scrolled through his Instagram while he waited. Milo’s farm got a new lamb! Like. Bea won another tournament! Like. Piers released a new music video! Like. He turned up his volume and watched the snippet, then opened up YouTube and watched the whole thing. Piers featured Marnie this time, it seemed like he was preparing his little sister for her own debut…

Raihan sighed and looked up. A pair of golden eyes were staring at him.

“Leon...?”

The seal nodded at him, and then in a swirl of magic, transformed into a man, cape held tightly around his shoulders. “I brought my clothes this time, so uh...” He gestured to a small pile behind him.

“Oh, please.” Raihan stood up and turned away while the selkie got dressed. “So uh. I guess magic is real then.”

Leon chuckled. “It is indeed. I wanted to talk to you about it, actually. My friend said you deserved an explanation.”

“That… that would be great.”

“Okay, I’m dressed now.”

Raihan turned back around and took in the sight. Artfully tousled long hair, golden eyes with long lashes, a broad chest and slim waist, and he had decent fashion sense too, if a bit dated (the cravat was a bit much but he could appreciate those jodhpurs)... he could get used to looking at this. He collected himself, telling himself not to drool too loudly. “Selkies, then.”

Leon nodded. His posture was so perfect. “Yeah. We could be called fallen angels of sorts, but ones that fell into the ocean. Faeries would be the ones who fell onto land.

“We’ve been around for ages, and we used to have more interactions with humans, but as human technology progressed, our societies decided it would be safer to keep away. There’s a few things that make us particularly vulnerable, after all...”

Raihan nodded. “Your sealskin, right?”

Leon grimaced. “Yeah, that. Mine is my cape, as you might be able to guess. So when you returned it to me, I was really quite thankful.”

“You only dropped it on the ground.” Raihan said quizzically, and Leon simply shrugged. How he managed to make a shrug look so elegant was a mystery, but Raihan chalked it up to selkie magic. “So I guess the human folklore is useful after all.” Raihan paused, mouth open to continue his thought. He closed it again.

Leon noticed, and gave him a wry smile. “Question?”

Raihan rubbed the back of his head. “Well, I guess... other than being kept as forced wives, we also have stories of selkies coming ashore to, ah, _comfort_ lonely wives?”

The two stared at each other, Raihan wary but hopeful and hoping not to show it, and Leon surprised, a blush creeping up his neck.

“I mean, uh. I guess. It’s not... wrong...” Leon was so flustered by the question and Raihan thought it was the cutest thing he’d seen all day, even including Milo's new lamb. “Some selkies do that.”

Raihan couldn’t help but tease. “What about you? Would you have come to me if I had dropped seven tears into the sea?”

Leon’s entire face went beet red. “I, uh, I… don’t know because no one's ever tried to summon me. And I don’t know anyone who’s been summoned, and, and—” As he spoke, Leon shrank more into his cape.

“Should we try? You can go back into the sea, and I’ll cry a little bit, and then we can both see how it works.” Raihan winked. Only the top of Leon's head was visible now, and Raihan couldn’t help but burst out into laughter. “Okay, okay, I’m sorry for teasing. But if you didn’t show up again, I was definitely going to try it.”

“But what if there was some magic that bound us to have sex?!” Leon had only poked his eyes out from his cape, making Raihan think he was like a little timid rabbit.

He grinned in response. “Wouldn’t be the worst thing for me. Hopefully you wouldn’t be magically coerced, though, I’m not into that.”

Leon mumbled into his cape, and Raihan crept closer.

“Sorry, I didn’t catch that,” he said.

Leon sighed. “I said, why are you like this.”

“Like what?” Raihan didn’t want to make him uncomfortable, so he took a step back.

“Like... how are you doing this to me?” Leon gave a strained laugh. “Amongst the selkies, I’m the confident one – there’s not much I can’t do and I’m usually the best at things. My worst trait is that I get lost easily. But every time with you, I’m so...” He exhaled in frustration. “I think I’m in love with you.”

Well.

Raihan stared. This was not exactly how he was expecting this to go. He bought _bacon_ , after all, in his worst seduction idea to date, and he hadn’t even broken it out yet.

Leon sighed. “I’m sorry, that’s probably not what you wanted to hear. You probably think I’m a stalker or something now.” He turned to leave.

Raihan couldn’t let him. He reached for Leon's arm and caught his cape, the loose fabric slipping off his shoulders and into Raihan's arms. They both looked at each other in surprise, and then Raihan stared at the smooth fur in his hands.

“Is it in bad taste to make a joke about how I want to keep you when I’m holding your sealskin in my hands?” Raihan asked. “I don’t want you to go.”

He watched a multitude of emotions flicker across Leon's face, not knowing if he would be able to name them all if he tried. He put on a hopeful smile, wanting the selkie to at least stay and talk. It was this moment when he realized just how close selkies were to seals, to wild animals – he felt as though he was trying to approach a skittish deer, likely to bolt at any sudden movement.

Or maybe it was better to compare Leon to a predator instead of prey. His muscles were tensed, and his eyes alert. Raihan thought this as Leon moved in a flash, grabbing the front of his hoodie with both hands and pulling him down for a crushing kiss. He froze. His thoughts skidded to a complete stop, crashing inside his brain as he struggled to process what was happening.

He felt Leon start to pull away, but Raihan pulled him back, pressed their bodies together. He wasn’t about to let their first kiss end so disappointingly – while Leon was a selkie and probably didn’t know, Raihan _did_ have a reputation to uphold. He growled and nibbled Leon's bottom lip, pushing his tongue in to explore.

Only when he needed to breathe again did he pull away. He looked at Leon's gorgeous face, a blush across his cheeks, and mouth slightly open as he caught his breath. Raihan pressed their foreheads together. “I’ll take that as you want to stay too. At least for a little bit longer.”

Leon gave him a shy smile. “Yeah. I’d like that.”

Raihan wrapped Leon’s sealskin around his shoulders, like he was tucking him in, and led him to his tent. “Sit in here – I only have one camp chair.” Once Leon was settled, he pulled his own chair over and got to work. He was going to seduce the heck out of this selkie with his original half-baked plan.

Leon watched him with those wide eyes, as he did the last few times. Raihan was used to it by now, which was a strange thought. He made a little fire pit, far away from his tent that he wouldn’t accidentally burn his shelter down but close enough to give him and Leon some warmth. Then he pulled out a little grill and set it across the fire on a few rocks.

“I guess I should tell you now, but I wasn’t actually going to try the whole seven tears into the sea thing until _at least_ tomorrow afternoon,” Raihan said with a laugh. “This was going to be my first plan.”

Leon looked on quizzically. “Oh?”

With a grin, Raihan pulled out a brand-new package of bacon. “Ta da! You seemed to like it so much that I thought... well, you might want more. And maybe the scent of cooking bacon would lure you out of the water?”

“I’ve heard of worse plans.” Leon smiled along with Raihan. “I mean, I didn’t really have one, when I came to see you last time, and look where that got me.”

“It got you me, didn’t it? Sounds like it all worked out!”

Leon flushed. “My friend told me I was a ‘champion imbecile’ so I don’t think she’d quite agree.”

Raihan had his hand over the fire to check if it was hot enough yet. It was. He placed half of the bacon on his grill – it was all that would fit. “Well, I think my opinion is the only one that matters for this, since you came to see me.”

“You’re not wrong,” Leon said with a laugh, “but Sonia would probably have a witty and logical retort to that!”

The pair of them continued to chat on small, inconsequential things, learning about one another. Raihan talked about his photography work, and all the places he’d seen and been to. Leon talked about his family and friends, and how proud he was of his little brother.

Raihan fed the first piece of bacon to Leon with his fingers, but they split the rest over conversation. Raihan cooked the rest of it and it was eaten in much the same way.

The two of them curled up in Raihan’s tent, Leon's cape wrapped around the both of them, as they chatted through the rest of the afternoon, watching the sunset with warm mugs of tea. It was like they had known each other in another world, they were so comfortable with each other.

“So why did you say you think you’re in love with me?” Raihan asked the question he was dying to know the answer to.

Leon blushed. Raihan adored the way Leon's face showed his every emotion. “I um. I think I fell in love with you at first sight. I know it sounds ridiculous, but that’s what it felt like when I first saw you.”

Raihan interlaced his fingers between Leon’s. “Feelings tend to be ridiculous and illogical. And for me, I think finding out that magic is real is a bigger thing than finding out someone thinks I’m so hot that they fell in love with me at first sight.”

“I never said you were hot!”

“Oh, but you were thinking it, I’m sure.” Raihan teased Leon again – it was too easy, and Leon was too cute. “But I think you’re hot too, so it’s all good.”

Leon went bright red, matching the sun that had just slipped below the horizon. “Oh.”

“That’s it?” Raihan mimed being stabbed in the heart. “I give you a compliment and it’s just ‘oh’.”

“I should be used to compliments but when they’re from you, I don’t know what to do.” Leon buried his face in Raihan’s shoulder. “I’ve never felt like this before and I feel a bit like I do when I get horribly, horribly lost.”

“Uh, confused and worried?”

Leon laughed weakly. “This also probably sounds ridiculous, but when I get that lost, I sometimes feel excited for the adventure I’m about to have.” He looked back up into Raihan’s eyes. “And that’s how I feel right now.”

Raihan felt his heart jump into his throat. Where did this man come from, and how could he say such romantic things out of the blue like this? He was so out of his element here. So, he leaned down to capture Leon's lips in a sweet kiss.

Leon whimpered softly as he returned it. Raihan also felt lost and excited in this whole situation. He didn’t know what they were, how it would work, or even if they could be something. But Raihan knew he wanted to make it a thing.

They pulled apart, Raihan feeling a pang of sadness that the kiss had to end. “Do you want to stay up and watch the stars with me?”

“Of course!”

**Author's Note:**

> my dog was sick this week so i mostly wanted to write a bunch of v self-indulgent happy things so
> 
> ALSO I NEED TO MENTION i wanted to do more "lighting a fire while camping" description but then cut all of it out because no one needs like 3 paragraphs of accurate-to-real-life descriptions of how one lights a fire safely while in the wilderness, especially because Raihan didn't even cut down any firewood to fuel this fire, but anyway.


End file.
